In recent years, an electronic apparatus which is called a tablet terminal and includes a handwriting input (touch input) function has prevailed. The handwriting input function in the electronic apparatus of this type is normally implemented by a touchpanel display prepared by overlying a touchpanel on a display.
As for a handwriting input using this touchpanel or the like, various proposals such as a mechanism for preventing input errors and the like have been made so far.
Touch inputs on the touchpanel roughly include a touch input for an operation and that for writing. When the user writes, it is natural to place the side (little finger side) of the hand that holds a writing instrument on the writing surface. However, in a normal touch input, when the user places the side of the hand which holds a stylus on the touchpanel before he or she starts a stylus input on the touchpanel, this contact of the side of the hand on the touchpanel is unwantedly detected as a touch input. For this reason, a natural stylus input cannot be made while placing the side of the hand on the writing surface.